dragon_age_the_fateswain_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Allegra
Allegra (Pacifica Orsini) "There are more ways than one to kill someone. Or, you know, make an extra bit of profit and then kill someone." Origin Story Allegra Pacifica was born as the middle child out of five in the Orsini family, a fairly well to do trading family. Growing up she quickly realized she had both more and less freedom than her other siblings. Her older sister and brother were early on dragged into the training for continuing the family business and she was left to tend to her younger siblings whenever their mother was called away. She was a quick study when it came to reading, writing and counting and she loved to listen in whenever business was being made in her vicinity. She also loved helping her older brother Ferro with business related things and he often brought her with him whenever he was training with the sword. He always told her that it was always useful for a trader to know how to defend himself. One year when Allegra was 8 years old, her older sister Elena was arranged to marry into one of the more prestigious trading families. Allegra could see why it was a good idea to strengthen the ties with a more wealthy family, but she often overheard her sister lament her fate in the months after. And barely a year later her mother was talking about finding a match for Allegra. Wanting none of that, Allegra set about trying to figure out a way to avoid the fate of forced marriage. As she saw it, the only way out that wouldn't harm the family reputation would be to somehow make her way into the ranks of the Crows. She managed to persuade Ferro to her side and little by little she managed to bargain and sweet talk her family into agreeing that it would indeed be quite convenient to have a Crow on their side. So, at the age of 10 she had managed to bargain her way into the employ of the Antivan Crows and started her formal training as an assassin, leaving her birth name behind, becoming Pacifica of the Crows. She turned out to be a less stealthy but more manipulative variety of assassin and her bargaining skills has been put to good use throughout the years. While occasionally missing her family and having some qualms over certain assignments, she was quite happy with her life as a Crow. She would occasionally get to travel some ways out of Antiva and while her life was more dangerous, it also held new wonders she would never have seen had she been married off. Then, a couple of years into her thirties a mercenary company came in contact with the Crows, asking for their assistance on some matters outside of Antivan borders. Allegra was given the assignment as her more straightforward fighting style fit more in with the other mercenaries. It was as such Allegra met Brynn and his Bastards and reclaimed her first name. Physical Description Allegra is tall with a slim, athletic build. Her skin is darkly tanned and her hair cut short. Her amber eyes, bushy eyebrows, hawk nose and full lips give her face a playful and decidedly Antivan vibe. Personality Allegra is a trader and opportunist at heart and is as such always on the lookout for ways to avail herself to the riches around her. And as all Antivans she enjoys all the good things in life and knows how to celebrate any good things coming her way. She rarely speaks of her past or family and can be quite coy with any information she has. She is very straight forward when it comes to those few she trusts however. Combat Style Allegra is trained and proficient with dual short swords and throwing knives, preferring to use her quick reflexes and general dexterity rather than brute force. Plot Points * Elena's Fate * A Frustrated Contract.